Mind Swap
Hey guys! Poke here! So, this episode isn't the best! I lost all inspiration, but I'll post what I wrote. The rest will in the form of a plan. So here's my long awaited episode! Mind Swap The Doctor is working on the TARDIS console, attempting to give it upgrades. He opens it and uses his sonic Screwdriver. Doctor: Right then… Tetra enters, walking up behind the Doctor. Tetra: Ummm…Doctor? Doctor: Ahh! Tetra! You surprised me! Tetra: Sorry! It’s just, I was wondering if we could head back to Earth. Doctor: Why’s this? Tetra: It’s a market. Doctor: Market? Tetra: Yes! A market in the year 2063. Doctor: 2063? A yes! The M.A.I.N! Tetra: M.A.I.N? Doctor: Market for Alien Intelligence Newtons. Tetra: Newtons? Doctor: Newton. As in, Isaac Newton. Tetra: Ahh. But, how does that relate? Doctor: Newtons, as in smart people like him. Tetra rolls her eyes and starts walking back through the TARDIS Tetra: Yes, we’re all DEFINITELY old guys with white beards. Doctor: That’s EINSTEIN! Tetra: Whatever! Tetra then bumps into Shalek Shalek: Tetra! Did the Doctor say yes to your suggestion? Tetra: I’m pretty sure. But then he corrected me. Something about Einstein and Newton. Shalek: Okay then… Anyways, how long do you think we need to wait? The TARDIS then starts spinning around frantically Tetra: Woooaaahh!! Shalek: Ahhh!! Tetra and Shalek: DOCTORRR!! Opening Tetra begins to come to Tetra: Ugghhhhh… Shalek then stands up Shalek: Oww… Tetra, are you okay? Tetra: Yeah, should be. We should probably go find the Doctor. Shalek: Yeah, probably. They both enter the console room Shalek: Where could he be? Tetra: Doctor! Shalek: Maybe he went outside to see where we landed? Tetra: He could just check the monitor smart guy. Shalek: Sure… Well, I’m gonna go look around. Shalek goes outside Shalek: Oh my. Outside is a futuristic city, filled with people everywhere, Shalek going unnoticed Shalek: Doctor! Doctor! Tetra: Because shouting for him in a crowd of talking people is going to work. Shalek: Well, what do you suggest? Tetra: I doubt The Doctor would go outside in this mess, so he’s got to still be in the TARDIS. Shalek: Okay, you head back inside and I’ll continue scouting out the area. Tetra: Okay, be back in 10 minutes. In the TARDIS Tetra: Doctor! Where could he be? She enters a corridor and turns into the laundry room Tetra: Are you kidding me?! I just finished this! Tetra starts picking up the laundry only to hear groaning coming from beneath Tetra: What the-?! She moves all of the laundry to find The Doctor laying there. Dazed Tetra: Doctor! What happened?! The Doctor stands up, brushing himself off Doctor: Right then! I just took a little tumble when the TARDIS went down. That’s all. Didn’t expect the M.A.I.N to have a protective phase barrier around it though… Tetra: A protective what? Doctor: It stops things from phasing in the area that it surrounds. Tetra: Wow. Earth gets a lot of technology in just a few years! Doctor: I don’t know. I think Earth has been getting help from something. Or someone. Where’s Shalek by the way? Tetra: Oh! He went outside looking for you. Doctor: Well, if there is a larger force at work here I think it would be best to go and find him. Tetra: Good idea. Let’s go. Outside in the market Shalek is still searching for The Doctor until he bumps into a girl. Shalek: Ow! I’m sorry! Are you ok? Girl: Yes. I’m fine. What about you? Are you looking for someone? You seem really distressed. Shalek: I am. It’s a friend of mine. He’s tall. Brown hair. Kind of old. Girl: That’s vague. But I’m sure I can help you out. I’m Kat by the way. Shalek: I’m Shalek. It’s good to meet you Kat. Kat: Well, I don’t know if I can easily find your friend. But I know someone who can! Shalek: Who? Kat: Her name is Taniay. She works the archives of the city. Shalek: Archives? Kat: Yep! The archives have a information of every lifeform that has been registered in the city! Shalek: Registered? Kat: Uh, duh. That’s the only way you can get in through the phase barrier. Shalek: You’re kidding right? Kat: Wait. Tell me you went through the phase barrier. Right? Shalek: I was taught to never tell a lie? Kat gasps and begins edging away. Kat: You mean. You’re a criminal?! Shalek: What?! No! My friends and I accidentally got through the barrier when we were trying to get in here. Kat: That’s a lie. No ship has ever gotten through that barrier! Who’s this “friend” of yours? Shalek: His name’s The Doctor. Kat looks around to make sure no one is looking before pulling Shalek down an alleyway. Kat: The Doctor?! Like I’m going to believe that! Shalek: Trust me! I can take you back to the TARDIS. Just don’t tell anyone! Kat: I’m not going anywhere with you! She pushes him away. Shalek: Kat wait! Kat runs deeper into the alleyway only for Shalek to follow. The Doctor and Tetra are trying to get through the crowd. Doctor: Do you have any idea where Shalek could be? Tetra: No! He just disappeared into the crowd! I’ve heard some people mention this archive place. Maybe he went there? Doctor: That’s probably our best bet. In the alleyway Kat is still running. She takes a few turns before tripping on something and falling over. Kat: Ow ow ow! Stupid whatever that was! Shalek catches up to her. Shalek: Don’t run off like that! You don’t know what could be in these alleyways. Kat: Whatever they are, they would be better than a criminal! A figure turns into the alleyway with Shalek and Kat Shalek: Who’re you? The figure remains silent as it lists its gun. Kat: What’re you-? Kat is cut off as her and Shalek are hit and knocked unconscious. The Doctor and Tetra enter a gigantic hall filled with people and tall bookshelves. Doctor: Well, here we are. Tetra: Let’s look for someone who runs this place. A woman notices them and walks briskly over to them. She looks very perky Woman: Hello! Welcome to the M.A.I.N archives! My name is Taniay, how can I help you? Doctor: Ah yes. We are looking for a man named Shalek. Has anyone with that name entered here? Taniay: Ah, well we can easily check for you. If you’d just follow me. They follow Taniay through the maze of shelves Doctor: Where is Shalek anyway? Taniay: Hm? Oh, I have no idea where this Shalek is. But the archives can easily show us. The Doctor stops in his tracks and starts to act very nervous Doctor: N-now i-it’s r-r-really not necessary Taniay: Oh no. It will only take a second. Doctor: W-well you see… Taniay: *Gasps* You’re here illegally aren’t you? Tetra: Of course not! Taniay pulls out a sort of gun Taniay: The sacred ones will deal with you! Taniay shoots Tetra and The Doctor In a dark room Tetra: Uughhh Doctor: Ow. That did NOT go smoothly. Shalek: You’re telling me… Tetra: Where are we thou- SHALEK?! Shalek: Doctor! Tetra! How’d you get here?! Doctor: It’s a long story. Anyway, who’s holding us here? Kat: The Sontarans. I can’t believe you dragged me into this… Doctor: Sontarans?! You must be joking! Tetra: So Doctor, what’s the plan? Doctor: Well, I’m going to have to use the sonic. Which luckily they didn’t take. The Doctor unlocks the door and the group runs out. Only for an alarm to go off The alarm would continue to sound revealing Sontarans. The group would continue to run until they found a machine. It goes off and swaps their minds. Shalek to Doctor Doctor to Tetra Tetra to Kat Kat to Shalek Shalek (As the Doctor) is forced by some Sontarans to get the lock on for the sun to use its power. The others are trapped in a cell which they escape with the help of Kat. The Doctor (As Tetra) gets Kat and Tetra to unplug energy barrier. The Doctor then holds it in one spot with the sonic that he got from Shalek earlier. He steps into it and forces the sun energy away from the generator and into the mind swapper resetting their minds. Tetra fights off the Sontarans and The Doctor attempts to land the TARDIS after Kat and Shalek free it from its binds. The Sontarans are captured and the crew leaves, with Tetra secretly giving Kat the TARDIS number in case of emergencies. That's it! I would've made Kat reappear sometimes before joining UNIT. I orginally wanted Dani Harmer to play her but thought Dove Cameron was better. In the end it was either this, or wait a REALLY long time. Don't worry! I'll still read episodes, I just don't have time to write. :)